The broad, long term objective of the proposed research is the development of Optical Doppler Tomography (ODT) for application in the clinical management of patients with thermal/chemical burns. The specific aims of this proposal are to 1) confirm in animal and human models that ODT can be used to characterize the underlying skin microcirculation at discrete spatial locations in either the superficial or deep dermis for burn depth determination; and 2) demonstrate in clinical trials how information obtained from ODT can be used to construct a 3-dimensional tomographic image of traumatized human skin, an more importantly, provide direction regarding the optimal treatment of thermal/chemical burns.